Akane Geisha
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: "You're one evil bastard Konan." I glared at the blue haired women, "Oh come now Sakura, I kept my promise didn't I? You wouldn't have gotten stronger without me." R&R! rated M
1. Summary

_Akane Geisha_

* * *

><p>I laid my head against the hard cold wall as I stared at the moon. Today was the anniversary of my adulthood or so what my father used to say. I call it the day of my betrayal. It has been four years since I left my village; it was around the time I was supposed to take my Chunin exams. I remember everything so vividly so clear. That day is what made me who I am.<p>

Maybe if I were born a male I wouldn't have to go through the things I do, the things I have to do.

What a stubborn man he is, but oh so foolish. I hate my father for putting me through this hell to repay his debt, and hate my whore of a mother even more. Oh how I wish to be the little girl I was those four years ago, not really knowing how cruel this world can truly be.

This constant reminder of the dark evil day that has brought me here.

The day I was sold.


	2. Chapter 1

_Akane Geisha_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>It's been an hour now, I've been lying in my bed just thinking. I was scared for the Chunin exams that were coming in just little but two more weeks. I was hardly even prepared mentally and physically.<p>

Father is going to be mad that I've slept so late. I sat up and went to take a shower.

I came downstairs with the towel in my hair and in slips and a bathrobe waiting for my dad to start yelling about how late it was and teenagers these days.

I walked into the kitchen where he usually was, I held my breath as I walked in. I looked automatically where he usually is.

"Dad?" he wasn't there.

I went to grab a cup of milk and went to the living room, "Dad?" I said again.

He was by the windowsill reading a newspaper as the light from outside beamed against his blonde hair and pale skin.

"Sakura your awake I see." He said lightly, my father wasn't as old as Ino's he was quiet young when I was born.

"Yeah it seems like I slept in too long." I laughed awkwardly as I waited for him to snap.

He just nodded; I stood there amazed and slightly confused. He looked up with his emerald eye's I inherited from his.

"What?" I smiled, "Oh nothing, nothing Dad." I quickly turned away.

"Sakura." I looked back.

He didn't look at me as he continued to read the paper.

"We are having a visitor this evening." He finally put down the paper and stood up.

He walked towards the center of the living room and did secret hand signs to break a seal he put on the attic.

There was only one rule that must never be broken. Never try to go into the attic.

I never understood when I was still a child and I still don't know what he'd hide in there I couldn't know but I never asked.

He walked up and came back down with an old looking box. It was beautiful; it had gold's mixed in with the wood.

Dad did another hand signs and the ancient lock fell to the floor. I stared at the lock as my heart began to pound.

"Sakura." I looked up as I snapped out of my daze. "Open it."

"A-are you sure? I mean it looks really important-"

"Just do it." My father cut me off. I walked closer and put my hands around it. I slowly opened it and stared at the beautiful fabric before me.

There was pale green, white, and a pretty shade of pink. All the colors representing the season of spring.

"It's your kimono you're wearing tonight." My eye's widened as I looked at my dad.

He pulled a red rose from his yukata; he stepped closer and lightly fixed it into my hair.

"Today is a very important day Sakura, I will keep the kimono here, and someone will come help you with your makeup and fitting."

I stared at my father in question, he spoke so lightly like he usually did but his expression was serious.

I knew not to question him.

* * *

><p>"Haruno-sama, I've come for your fitting." A light voice came from the other side of the door.<p>

"Come in." I've never had someone help me with a fitting; I always had simple yukata's that was easy to put on.

It was a girl; she looked a couple years older than me. She had ink black hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore a light blue yukata.

She walked over towards me and put the elegant box father showed me earlier on my bed. She touched me lightly, I flinched I could tell she noticed as her cold small hands pulled me out the room.

We walked towards the formal bath. "Please strip." she had a light soft spoken voice, but I awkwardly did as told.

I've been to bath houses before on rare occasions but I never changed in front of a stranger.

Steam was coming from the water she already prepared beforehand. I stepped into the water with my back facing her.

I noticed the water was scented with roses. I felt so confused why all this was happening.

"Keep your eye's closed." She said simply, her voice was calm but I felt something that was off.

I followed her command, as she poured water over my head. She then poured a sticky liquid in my hair.

'_What is my father up to? What could this all mean...'_

But then it hit me. I understood exactly what he was doing, the old kimono, the makeup and fitting...It's an arranged marriage!

I smiled to myself for the god given intelligence I received. No wonder he was acting so weird!

I wonder what he looks like. Wait! I can't! I want to marry Sasuke one day!

I frowned, Damn that old man!

But...What if he looks really cool. What if he's older than me, oh geez I hope I won't look weird with that kimono on me. It looks so elegant and I...well lets just say I look the opposite of that.

"Stand up." I opened my eyes as I was pulled back into reality. I stood up and the girl wrapped the towel around my pale body.

I stepped out the bath and let the girl lead me to my room. She put the white slip on me as she walked to my bed.

She opened the wooden box she left and began to pull out the accessories. She then ever so carefully pulled out the kimono.

There were many robes of elegant fabric.

It took close to two hours to put on the kimono and finish putting on the makeup.

I looked at the mirror since Aiko wouldn't let me look at my reflection the whole time she was helping me.

Since I didn't know what her name was I decided to name her that.

"Is she almost ready?" My father called from outside the door, Aiko open the sliding door a crack and whispered something I couldn't quite hear.

She turned back towards me and walked back by my side gracefully.

She finally put the red rose my father gave me as a last touch in my hair.

I blushed as I continued to admire my look in the mirror. This didn't look like me at all. I looked...graceful and very adult like, almost like a Geisha would look like.

"You are ready." Aiko said softly, my heart seemed to race even more.

I stood up and she guided me towards the door. She helped me walk down the stairs so I wouldn't trip and held part of the robe that was longer.

"Be calm, talk when spoken to and smile."

She stopped walking after I made it to the last step, I turned back and she gave me a short smile and a hand signal to continue.

I blushed and smiled as I walked toward the grand living room. There was talking, I stopped and stood there as I waited.

"You may come Sakura." I breathed in slowly and breathed out as I prepared my smile and walked in.

I wasn't expecting a woman to come. But...there was nobody else with her?

"Come sit Sakura." There was a Zabuton beside my father across from the women.

I followed the order and sat beside him. The whole room was covered by our candles and were all lit.

When I was closer to the women she was...breathtaking. She had blue hair and amber eyes.

"So this is your daughter Sakumo. Her name strangely fits very well." I blushed as I looked down, she laughed.

I could feel her stare at me I looked up, her eyes wondered from my face to my hair and all over my body. I felt so nervous; I didn't even know who she was!

"I see very great potential for her. Your looks are very unique, such the same as Kyoko." My eyes darken; I smiled "Why thank you."

My mother Kyoko died giving birth to me; I've never seen what my mother looks like in my life.

"Your eye's, I can tell you hold great intelligence. I am very _excited_ to train you Sakura." I looked at her questionly.

My father held my hand from under the table. "Sakura you are turning thirteen this month, it is time you begin your training."

"But-"

"Think of it as a mission, no one but _you_ can for fill Sakura. It has been decided since your birth" Father held my hand tighter.

"What about team 7?" I asked. Konan waved her hand, "Your team knows, there will be a replacement for you in your exams so not to worry."

"This is the confirmation to your adulthood Sakura." My father said as he looked at me and smiled, I stared at him for a moment, I felt uncertainty.

"How long?" Konan smiled as she stared at me with her intoxicating eyes, "Four years."

I looked down as my heart raced, _'I don't want to go. Why am I leaving? Is Dad trying to get rid of me?'_

"Just think Sakura, you won't be a burden to your teammates anymore. You'll finally get the respect from your Sensei with your new skills when you come back."

I always wanted that...I can't be selfish! This was my mission! I will come back with new skills and Sasuke will see the new me!

Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei will be surprised too!

I looked back and smiled, "Please take care of me!" Konan smiled beautifully and stood up. "We must go; we have a long way to go."

I stood up; I noticed my father still held my hand. He held my hand and walked me to the carriage. He helped me inside and gave me a long hug I felt the moisture on my neck, He whispered "Watashi ga kirai shinaide kudasai."

My eye's widened as he let go of my hand and the carriage began taking me away. _'What?'_

"Your training will begin as soon as possible." Konan's voice didn't sound as sweet as it did at the house.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p>Well tell me…What do you think? Leave a comment !<p> 


End file.
